Prior art arrowheads have included multiple fixed or rotating blades. The arrowhead is attached to an arrow shaft. Stability of the arrow and maximizing the delivery of energy to the target is important to achieve a successful result. The length and weight of an arrow, as well as the center of gravity or balance point, affects its flight characteristics. The longer the arrow is the more easily it will bend when shot.